


气流颠簸

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Series: 启＆大和 [3]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, Protagonist is Hajime, fluffy at the end
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Summary: Hajime simply wants to return to Yamato the moment the work is done, but there are some unexpected passengers on the flight.
Relationships: Hotsuin Yamato/Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2)
Series: 启＆大和 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196221
Kudos: 1





	气流颠簸

掀开眼罩，行李舱下方是泛着昏暗的暖黄色的光带，只有红绿色指示灯兢兢业业在工作，连座椅背后的屏幕都没几个亮着——越洋航班，能坚持一路不睡也挺了不起。

狭小的经济舱并不怎么舒服，腿折起来卡到前面椅背，只能勉强蜷着。虽然考虑过商务舱和头等舱，但工作完成之后走得太急，等到了机场才发现随手拿的信用卡额度不够，又不好意思临时打扰其他人，只能凑活一下，赶了最近一趟航班的经济舱赶回东京。

启随手点亮了屏幕，翻了翻其中的节目，大多数他不是看过就是多少知道内容——职业素养，该完成的功课绝对不会落下，该盯紧的风尚也一点不会放松。一手资料多的是，来来往往总要打交道。本人在圈内出了名的口风紧又好说话。啊啊……副作用就是私人时间真的完全不想和这些再沾边了，不然总觉得会脑内出现什么比较失礼的场面来……这么想着，启手指划过开关，不轻不重地按了一下，眼前的人造光及时黯淡下去。

看着黑漆漆的屏幕，没有半点睡意，打开了手机——飞行模式下——启动了其中的JP‘s Project。短暂的载入画面后出现了唯一的图标：一面镜子。他的手指来回虚晃了几次，最终还是没点下去，只悬在图标上，有点长了的指甲差点磕到玻璃面板。

这两天实在忙昏头。

启抬起手，曲着手指打量了一下白色部分，确实有点长了。拍摄完成之后的行程被塞得满满当当，到处去拜访，开招待会，和各个相关公司工作室进行交流。虽然发型衣着都有人帮忙打理，但细节只能自己留意了。他捞起塞在前面椅子底下的挎包，唰得拉开，翻找起指甲钳来——护照，没有多少钱的钱包，小管护手霜，旅行娤三件套，唇膏，长型记事本，一小叠名片，驾照，钥匙，卡，墨镜和帽子……

诶，难道是还落在酒店的大号旅行箱里吗？

来回底朝天地掏了两遍都没有看见自己需要的东西，启咂了咂舌，不太愉快地拉上拉链，把包赛了回去。没等他直起身，飞机一阵颠簸，广播里传来了甜美的女声，内容是千篇一律的“很抱歉现在飞机遇到气流出现颠簸……请乘客们系好安全带不要随意走动……”

尽管是被说了不准反而就更想试一试的个性，但是在飞机上还是乖一点吧，启艰难地挪了挪有点酸麻的腿，庆幸这趟航班并没有满员，隔壁就是个空座，不用费心思掩盖自己的脸。出镜时的浓妆状态和素颜有不少区别，但营业用笑容要改也太难了，万一被认出来，回头又遭好一顿念。麻烦省一点是一点。

离降落还有几个小时，睡是睡不着了，要怎么打发时间呢？

正这么想着，手机屏幕突然亮起来，跳出一条未读信息

> 有不太妙的味道

头像就是刚才没点开的图标。

……

对自己并没有使用本次航班上wifi一清二楚的启只能默默回了串省略号。不知道紫镜什么时候学会了这些人类社会基本操作并且熟练使用，某次连轴转了两天之后突然在没电了的手机上跳出来一条短信之后，启就已经不去深究这只恶魔对现代科技的熟稔程度的原委了。名义上所有D case都归JP's管辖，谢天谢地大和总会对自己睁一只眼闭一只眼，就结果论来说留存现世的紫镜没有跑出去捣乱也算幸事一件。不要被别人发现就没问题。

> Boss，你看……

不等下一句跳出，启立刻回道

> 第一，不要叫我Boss，你才是boss，你全家都是！

> 第二，有话直说，身为恶魔不要学人类的说话习惯！

**啧，阿启你真是越来越无趣了**

突如其来在脑子里响起抑扬顿挫的声音让启忍不住捏了捏鼻梁，本来因为没睡好导致的起床气有变本加厉转为偏头痛的倾向，心情一路朝着阴雨密布的低谷滑去。

**有话快说，不然三秒内送你回去**

顿了2秒，这次的脑子里的声音倒是有了几分委屈的意思： **可是一开始就说过，有不妙的味道呀**

这说了和没说一样的废话，启都懒得回应，眼前浮现出来的是大和挑着嘴角冷笑的模样——生气的时候也不会板着脸，而是笑着看人，本来就是锋芒毕露的容貌，那样绽开的笑意里又冰着眼，锐利得仿佛在一寸一寸剔肉削骨…美得动人心魄。

与恶魔联结的那一边传来了一阵冷颤： **阿启，你审美也太奇怪了**

**和你一样才完蛋了**

左手下意识划过扣好的安全带，启闭上眼，将力量延展向外，瞬间覆盖了整架飞机，然后越过机体，继续扩张到高空中——

在从来没有尝试过在离地数十千米的高空展开力量，反馈回来的景象理所当然也不同于往常。灵力的视野中不见云也没有天空，开阔得如同阿卡夏之层，却没有后者内部那样规整而永无止息的力量涌动，所见空空荡荡——除了几个奇异闪烁着的光点。

没有人迹的平流层上却有着光点——这种地方怎么可能会有D case的存在？没有异变的情况下，只有依靠欲念才能跨越屏障来到此界的它们没有道理能突兀得出现在不存在任何生物的高空。

也不对，它们可没有那种一定要待在出现地点不能移动的法则。元素的妖精们在满足了条件之后甚至能从其他case中任意聚合成体。不管是哪种情况，这些个体现在时点出现在这里完全有符合常理的解释。

不过启脑子里迅速盘算的只有D case会不会造成恶劣影响，以及自己要不要做什么。最好它们能自行消散，算作无事发生。

灵力展开的视野中，光点与高运动的机体的相对速度几乎为零，微弱的力量断断续续漏出，浅薄到完全无法相互联结成网。如果他愿意，只要轻轻一击，这些小东西大概就会滚到很远的地方去。

……没有挑战性又不能拿来泄愤，捏着玩还经不起折腾，启正想当做没看见，那个恼人的声音又不识相地响了起来

**这几个小鬼也太巧了，嗯哼？**

紫镜难得的反应强烈，对自己家恶魔基本不加怀疑的启只能在心里叹口气。

\---

有点麻烦……啧。

启嫌弃地收回了刚刚还自告奋勇为主分忧的紫镜。他知道这些恶魔大多都没有什么脑子，只靠本能行动，但是急急忙忙就冲出去的紫镜却不管不顾起手一个万魔。熟悉的魔力波动从皮肤上游走过的那一刻黑发青年简直想要不顾形象地仰天长叹。

**你，不知道那是风精吗？万魔无效，无效！！**

**怎么可能知道，这种废物**

**呵**

**嗷，是小的错了，启，启大人，启殿下……**

虽然是透过灵力来观察，但是启还是做出了眯起眼的动作，将视野顺着风精刚刚因为冲击而飘走的方向延展开来，捕捉到了晃晃悠悠的小点。它们似乎对这架飞机情有独钟，意识到自己远离之后竟然凝聚起了一点力量，唤起风推着它们又贴上来。

下一刻，一阵颠簸传来，身体左右摇晃，抛起又落下，要不是有安全带的固定大概少不了轻微挫伤，熟悉的广播将意识短暂地拉回机舱内，似乎也有人被惊醒过来。用了两秒确定一切正常，启的注意力再次转移到机外高空。如果是在地面上的任务，接近然后用物理攻击直接打散就可以解决。唔……冰或者火属性的魔法也可以，

但是现在的解决方法也有限：现在手机里只有紫镜，带的只有辅助向咒文——谁让他平时全靠速度和物理攻击解决。禁锢和隔绝能保证航班的安全，彻底解决还得想想有没有更好的办法。

有限制条件的通关呢。

刚才还觉得无聊的启眼睛里闪闪发亮。拿来打发时间也算合格，总比和看着黑屏里的自已一路无事回东京来的有趣。

还有大概一个多小时，如果时间到没有解决的话。不，不对，不存在这个可能性。

头脑放空，启用灵力包裹着机体，缓缓将辅助向咒文编织成型，已经做过很多次的双重构造不需要分神太多，他还是在思考着要如何有效遣返这些风精。

列过一二三，又迅速划掉。这种时候还是得把稳妥放在第一位才好。可是面面俱到还是很难，从来没有尝试过在这样的条件下处理D case。

一丝不属于他却又熟悉得如同自己手足的力量从下方传了过来。浸染了启自己的灵力领域，如果有人此时盯着他的眼睛，会发现虹膜里真的有莹莹蓝光在流动。启勾了勾手指，龙脉的力量迅速缠绕上来，甚至在一瞬间将他用来观察的灵力又放大了几倍。

像是突然从家庭影院换到了iMax……

脑子里想着有的没的，启顿时冒出了一个新的点子。迅速地过了一遍，然后说做就做。

他打开JP's Project，确保已经启动的辅助咒文进入自动维持状态。然后开启了灵力控制端，将自己的力量通过程序注入龙脉。不仅仅是感官顺着灵力延展，以自身的力量为节点，那些庞大的力量被凝成了线，进而成网，朝着漂浮在不远处的元素笼罩而下。

这一次的收束没有收到任何干扰，顺利地将它们一网打尽，灵力编就而成的牢笼变小收紧，在最后落入启手中时只是一个比拳头大不了多少的小球。他松了口气，一手刀一个干脆地将这些瑟瑟发抖的光点一一打散——它们实在太弱了，甚至连最基础的交流都做不到。

最后一丝不属于这个世界的力量从他手心散去的时候，机舱内的照明灯也逐一亮起，宣告即将抵达的广播从头顶传来。启顿时一个激灵，赶紧从前座袋内拿出口罩戴上，接着把已经翘起的头发揉得再乱一点。刚才这么一折腾，他已经完全精神起来，现在只想着怎么用最快的方式回到公寓，洗漱整理一下然后去找大和。十四天，整整两周都没有见面了！

飞机停稳，舱门打开，启迫不及待地随着人流走了出去，然后开始一路小跑起来。护照扣在手上，他一路越过疲惫的人群，只想赶在尽可能多的人前面通关。可却没想到走进大厅的时候看见一身熟悉的黑黄色制服。

启反射性地停下脚步，对面的女性似乎也注意到了他，快步看见，在离一米的地方停下脚步，轻声问道：

“请问是久世先生吗？”

“我就是，请问您是……”虽然他早就对答案心知肚明。

“迫真琴，局长要见你，请这边走。”说完她就径自朝着最旁边的通道走去。启只愣了片刻，赶紧跟上。

没有被盘查也不用排队等待，跟在迫身后的启在不到十分钟后就被带到了出口。她走到一旁挺着的车边，拉开门，里面坐着的真是启脑子里一直想着的人。他眨了眨眼，三两步小跑过去，钻进车里。而迫关上车门之后就转身到另一边，坐进司机的位子。

钥匙点火，发动机响起，黑色的车子并入路上其他车流，启终于可以拉下口罩，但还没来得及说什么，却一把被身旁的人搂进怀里。

“……大和？”

有点闷的声音从肩膀上传来：“你没事就好。”

“……是因为龙脉吗？”

他感觉到点头的动作，心里顿时一软。“我没事，真的，就是风精而已。”

他能感觉到拥抱蓦得一僵，顿时感到大事不妙。果然一秒之后被推开，对上不管看几次都会有一瞬间失神的紫水晶般的眼睛。

“就为了风精，召唤了龙脉？”

“等等，不是这样的，听我解释！”

\---

“是，都是在下的错。”启的公寓内，紫镜对着大和老实交代了自己的错误。平日光亮的镜面此刻仿佛蒙上一层雾气，模糊而黯淡。

大和听见浴室的水声渐小，挥挥手，启的恶魔如蒙大赦一般在他眼前迅速消失不见。真的是，这么不靠谱的D case还是遣返回去比较好。可惜地狱犬太大不方便，不然……

一身柔软棉质T和宽松长裤的启从浴室走了出来，凑到大和面前，还带着一点潮气：

“怎么样？”

“是我错怪你了。”大和一板一眼地道歉，“对不起。”

“那是因为你担心我，我开心都来不及呢。”启仿佛整个人都软了骨头，摊在大和身上，“我真的好想你啊，大和。”

“……我也是。”脱下了手套，大和抚上那带着笑的唇角，随后轻轻把自己的嘴唇贴了过去，“欢迎回家。”

END

形象崩坏解说篇

启：不我不想管，我只想回家撸大和

紫镜（心声）：靠好不容易能有独占这个家伙的机会，不行，那几个揩油的得滚蛋。看我万魔——？！

启（对着大和）：干了活好累啊嘤嘤嘤

大和（对D case的独占心一清二楚）：……随你，你怎么打滚撒娇都可以

**Author's Note:**

> 兔子亚麻生日快乐！


End file.
